


Couch Cuddles - Mavery

by Sylthfarn



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Fluff, Hustle Cat Secret Santa, I wrote two versions I'm so sorry, Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: Mason and Avery spend some quality cuddle time on the couch after a Jelly Donut day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenIWasAYoungBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/gifts).



> A Hustle Cat Secret Santa for dragonfuryflame on tumblr. This is the Mavery version I also wrote a Gravery version...

 

Jelly Donut days were _hard_. Avery knew this extremely well after their first experience with one. If they’d thought that was one thing that’d change after the curse was broken, they were dead wrong. Some things did change, for the better or for the worse. In today’s case it was for the worse. Definitely for the worse. They, along with Mason, Finley, and Graves had been the _only_ people in the café for the day, despite it being a Jelly Donut day. The rest of the staff (along with apparently a significant portion of the neighborhood) had come down with the flu. Since they were no longer cats, it wasn’t as awful for them, but it was still just as awful for Avery who almost single-handedly waited the tables. Graves had helped occasionally, but he had to be in charge of keeping guests from sticking donuts on Finley’s head. Now, it was the end of the day and they were sitting on the couch, completely exhausted. Graves had offered to walk Finley home, as she hadn’t been feeling very well, so it was just Avery…the cats…and Mason.

They had their eyes closed, but that certainly wasn’t a deterrent from the cats jumping up on the couch and crowding them, looking for attention. They could feel the paws pressing onto their legs and the purrs as the cats rubbed up against them. They lifted a hand and petted what felt like a cat’s head. They weren’t entirely sure. So long as the cats didn’t try to crush their internal organs, everything would be alright.

“Cats seem to like it. Specially Hash Browns. Always wanting attention,” said Mason from behind them. They would’ve jumped in surprise, but having a lap full of cats kept that from happening. Instead, they tried to play it cool.

“Well Hash Browns needs to get over it. I think Kotik is going to want some attention too,” said Avery, opening their eyes.

Their head was leaning against the back of the couch and they were staring directly into Mason’s eyes, an amused smirk on her face. Oh dear god when did she get so close? They failed a bit miserably at playing it cool this time, as they did jump, forcing several cats off their lap. Some of the cats gave them disgruntled looks, but that was the least of their problems. Super attractive coworker standing right behind them was the bigger issue here. Should they call her something more than that? Girlfriend? That would be alright for Mason, but what about them? Partner? No. No, no, no. That made them think of Nacht too much. Love—

“You alright?” Mason’s voice interrupted their thoughts once again.

“Huh? Oh, yup! Totally fine!” they said hurriedly. “I’m just a bit tired.”

“Think too hard and you’ll strain yourself,” said Mason with a small smile as she sat down next to them on the couch.

“That obvious, huh?” asked Avery with a dramatic sigh.

“Mm,” said Mason. She scooted a bit closer, throwing an arm around Avery’s shoulders. “S’been a long day.”

“Ugh you’re telling me,” Avery groaned. “I thought Jelly Donut days were bad enough _with_ Landry’s help. This was a pure nightmare. I’m almost jealous you were in the kitchen all day.”

Mason let out a little chuckle, moving her hand up to ruffle their hair.

“Pileup of dishes back there. Can wash ‘em if you want,” she said, jerking a thumb back in the direction of the kitchen. Avery let out another groan before sinking lower on the couch.

“I forgot Hayes wasn’t here today…We’ll have to take care of those sooner or later, won’t we?”

Mason made an affirmative noise. Avery shook their head before cuddling closer to Mason.

“Nope, don’t care. Later is as good as sooner. It was a long day today and all I want to do is cuddle with you,” they said, leaning their head against her chest and closing their eyes.

“Could use your help in the kitchen in the future,” Mason said, running a hand through their hair.

“Oh? You trust me to cook now?” asked Avery, cracking an eye open to see Mason’s minuscule smile.

“Don’t trust you that much,” said Mason with a snort. “Could wash the dishes if you kick Hayes out.”

“Awww, that’d make me feel bad,” said Avery, nudging Mason in the side.

“Won’t matter if he’s sick,” said Mason.

“True,” Avery admitted. They still felt slightly guilty over the idea of kicking Hayes out and having to deal with people.

They sat in silence with Mason for a bit longer, Mason running her hands through their hair as they continued thinking. They really hoped they weren’t coming down with something as well, but if the occasional sneezes had been any guess, then the answer was yes. Finley was already getting sick judging by her lack of energy after today. Though admittedly, she could’ve just been worn out after being Jelly Donut. Plus, Graves had been the only one to keep people from crowding her and putting donuts on her. Speaking of Graves… What if _Graves_ got sick? Would he be absolutely awful? Maybe he wouldn’t even talk to any of them. Maybe he’d pretend he’s fine. Can vampires get sick? They’d definitely have to close the café…

“Face is gonna freeze like that if you keep it up,” said Mason with a chuckle.

“Oh…” said Avery, looking up at her. “Was I getting too lost in thought again?”

“Mm,” said Mason. She pulled Avery closer. “Nap sounds good ‘bout now.”

“What if Graves comes back?” Avery attempted to ask with a yawn. “He’ll see us taking a nap on his couch together.”

“Who cares?” said Mason, shifting her arm more comfortably around Avery. They really _were_ tired. And Mason was so warm and close… “S’not Finley.”

“True,” sighed Avery.

Maybe just a little nap was fine. Mason was here, and she wasn’t planning on going home any time soon. They’d left food out for Mochi, so it’s not like he’d starve. Unless he ate it all at once. They wouldn’t put it past that cat. Ugh, what if he threw it all up? No. Better not to think about that. Cute girlfriend was right here. It was a long, hard day at work, and they deserved a break. Satisfied with their train of thought, they decided to close their eyes for just a moment. They’d wake up before Graves came back.

But they didn’t. They slept through the jingle of the door being opened again. The sound of a soft, but fond sigh, and quiet footsteps around them. They continued sleeping as a blanket was spread over them and Mason, perhaps waking up for just a moment, but lured back to sleep by the combined warmth of Mason and the blanket. They slept through the lights of the café being turned off, and the door being locked. The quiet whisper asking the cats not to disturb them for the rest of the night, and most of the cats settled down anyway. They slept through it all, their fingers intertwined with Mason’s. But it was alright, because there was nowhere they’d rather be than with her.


End file.
